Matthew E. Rowe
Former Vice Admiral Rowe is a former high ranking Marine turned Revolutionary sailing the New World. Son of the captured pirate captain Maria Rowe, he was the first child ever to be born inside the depths of Impel Down. Appearance Rowe is a young muscular man of avarage height. He is known for his signature messy dark brown hair which now covers most of his forehead, he also has hazel eyes. His attire consist of a grey T-shirt with a red hawaiian shirt over it. Waist down he wears simple black saggy pants tucked into brown sailor boots, although often hidden, the pants are held by a belt that has two pouches from behind. Accesory-wise he started wearing a necklace with runes inscribed onto it, it is made of silver. His Pre-Time skip attire consisted of a white shirt with a large turtle neck held together by a black tie. Over it he wore a black suit top which he usually closed with only one button. To enhance his striking power, Rowe wore a pair of black fingerless gloves which had a metal cover over his knuckles. To match his loosely serious theme he wore black suit pants held around his waist by a brown belt which also held his sword. He also wore black shoes with metalic soles. In his Post-time skip alias, Yukine, Rowe hides his face behind a white mask with thick red lines above the eyes. The mask creates a darkening effect where only Rowe's pupils are seen, givin him a more menacing look. Over it he wears a dark gray hooded cloak which is fastened just below the collar and hides most of his body. Personality Rowe deeply believes in heroism and dreams so he won't go far to silence anyone who opposes this dream. Rowe is also very brave (or unbelievably stupid), going headfirst against multiple opponents if innocent lives are at stake. He is, or appears to be, very benevolent as he is known for helping out complete strangers and even going as far to save an enemies from devastative area attacks. Matt is also very honest and is willing to stand up to the consequences of his actions (a trait prized by the Marines), also like Garp he doesn't accept excuses to some degree be they his own or someone elses. He also doesn't like to lie and finds it disgusting. Matt owns a strong sense of honor, he will keep his word under any circumstance even go as far as to help his rivals survive. He shows great respect towards his alies and rivals, mainly Garp, whom he views as a father-figure of sorts. He is also every supportive person often telling people to follow their dreams no matter how absurd they are, even going as far as to challenge his enemies to become stronger and find him again. And is known to cheer up people in anyway possible. These qualities aside, Rowe is known as a jolly and laid-back person. He is nearly always seen calmly smiling, the only times the smile goes down is when he is shocked or disgusted. Rowe is a happy person who likes to spread his joy around. In fights with strong opponents his smile turns into a grin, showing that he has a competetive side. He has an extreme fondness of food and drinking as he always carries snacks on his person. This trait developed after leaving Impel Down, as there wasnt much to eat. Same goes with the Sun and the Sea, as he never saw the outside as a child, he often dreamed about the surface and he often pursuaded other prisoners to tell him stories about the surface. After leaving Impel Down he has shown great interest in the World. He even tried to swim despite not knowing how, but after learning so he loved it and he loves to dive. When he is in the presence of women, he can become shy: blushing after he is complimented by one and even losing his train of thought when a beautiful woman gets close to him. When fighting a woman he is able to overcome this, however he would never hit a woman as he himself said that: It's unmanly to hit a woman., dodging their attacks and even resorting to use an aikido-like fighting style if the situation demands it. Rowes has a great sense of humour, he often tries to break up tense situation with jokes (but often failing to do so). He enjoys the presense of children, as much like him they like to joke around. He is a very calm and collected individual who works well under pressure. Thanks to which he quickly rose among marine ranks even though rather young. Rowe has multiple times proven he has a soft and caring side. He is easy to abandon his orders if innocent lives are at stake. When he was still a marine he cared deeply for the wellbeing of his subordinates and would defend them with his life if necessary. A witty man by nature, Rowe's most prized traits are his intelligence and adaptability. Where most would fight by instinct, Rowe instead fights by creating complex battle strategies which he changes and executes mid fight, he is one of the most fearful combatants to ever cross the Grand Line despite considering himself a smallfry. His deductive and perceptive skills are also as impressive, he is able to figure out weaknesses in enemy fighting styles just after witnessing their first few moves and he is able to tell if a person is being manipulated by reading the subtle changes in their behaviour. Despite being considered a genius in the field of fighting, he doens't like doing it. Instead he is likes to talk himself out of problems without any direct confrontation. His Yukine alias differs enormously from Rowe's core personality. He is essentially everything that Rowe is not. Cold, manipulating and ruthless. Viewed as a relentless man-hunter and a serious man who executes orders to the slightest without question, earning him his epitet Yukine, the Hound because he always finishes his mission. The most disturbing thing is that Rowe is able to switch to this persona with the snap of his fingers. Abilities and Powers 'Swordsmanship' Even though never recieving any formal training, Rowe has proven to be an excellent swordsman, capable of holding his own against the likes of Dracule Mihawk, albeit with great difficulty. He fights using a self created style which he jokingly named The Savant's Road. The style itself makes use of nimble but savage strikes, making attacks both devastating and hard to dodge. The main strength of The Savant's Road is - like it's namesake - that it can quickly adapt to enemy techniques and incorporate techniques from other styles into itself making it very versitile in fights. Currently the main weakness of this style is that while it gives the user amazing offensive capabilities, it has weak defenses. 'Marksmanship' Rowe has got basic Marine weapon training. He prefers to use rifles but he's also good with a flintlock. Where Rowe's marksmanship truly shines is with throwing weapons. He always carries throwing knives on his person and is capable of utilising them with great accuracy. 'Hand to Hand Combat' Melee is Rowe's main form of combat. Before gaining any training, he fought using just his pure strength, focusing on overpowering his foes before they had any chance of fighting back. This however changed after he clashed with Garp, the Fist. A man renowned as the strongest marine, The Hero of the Marines quickly showed the little cub where his place was, but where most saw unchanined savagery Garp instead saw potential. Putting Rowe through rigorous training, he shaped him into an astonishing fighter that is capable of fighting Shichibukai-level foes despite such young age. Rowe fight's using Ape Style, a martial arts stlye that is reminiscent of a mix between Capoiera, Aikido and Boxing. This style makes great use of Rowe's tremendous strength, powerful punches and kicks, while enhancing them with his own and enemies monumentum. This, coupled with Rowe's physical strength and reflexes makes him capable of catching enemy swords with his bare hands and effortlessly breaking them, quickly dispatching enemies and breaking through most defences. Thanks to his naturally strong body, he was also able to learn the superhuman martial art Rokushiki. And even though this isn't his preferred fighting style, he enjoys the wide range of abilities it gives. 'Physical Strength' Growing up in Impel down shaped Rowe into a true beast in terms of raw strength. Even as a child he was able to topple the biggest of Level 2's beast and easily fight higher level prisoners on equal terms. The strength of his blows was shown to destroy stone and just the impact of his hits was capable of damaging nearby enviroment. After escaping Impel Down, and training under Garp his strength reached new levels. He was witnessed to bringing down Shichibukai-level enemies with the sheer strength of his blows, easily breaking human bones (which are 5 times as strong as steel) and even damaging Busoshoku haki-enhanced individuals. After finishing his training, even Garp admited that he couldnt hold back if the two ever crossed paths. Not much was shown of Rowe's Post-time skip strength, but even a flexing his muscles has shown to put strain on nearby structures. 'Agility' He is naturally agile, thanks to his childhod in Impel Down. His former fighting style made use of his smaller frame to quickly attack and then nimbly dodge incoming attacks. Garp's training expanded Rowe's capabilites, matching even Mihawk in speed and even dodging his attacks. He is pretty fast even when not using soru or other speed enhancing techniques, capable of quickly closing gaps between him and his foes. This coupled with his impressive reflexes makes him able to easily dodge slashes and punches, while readily counter attacking. Because Garp's training didn't really train him in his movement speed, Rowe developed a unique way of high-speed movement: gathering the massive strength of his legs, he jumps instead of running, effectively launching himself towards a desired location like a''' Cannonball''' (which funny enough happens to be how he calls this technique). The mastery of the technique allows him to precisely land almost where ever he chooses, allowing for quick tackles and surprise attacks. The main weakness of this technique is that he once he launches he can't really turn, so he must first stop and then launch himself again in another direction. After the Time skip, Rowe refined his Cannonball technique, not only being faster, but also he perfected turning mid-dash. This new mastery puts him on equal grounds with most of the faster pirates. His reflexes also skyrocketed, he doesn't need to use Kenbunshoku haki and yet he is still is able to dodge quick barrages of attacks with relative ease, even describing them as sluggish. It is unknown if he is able to dodge bullets or not. 'Endurance' Much like Zoro, Rowe is a true monster in terms of endurance. Even as a child, he was capable of navigating through Levels 5 (Freezing Hell), 4 (Blazing Hell) and 3 (Starvation Hell) multiple times. Level 2 being the place where he would spend most of his time, he would often spar with the beasts that reside there, even though some of them were multiple times as big as him. After escaping Impel Down and getting revealed on Garp's ship, he single handedly fended off multiple marines present there, albeit getting multiple slashes and punchutes all over his body, even withstanding a direct attack from Garp himself (but fainting not long after). After Garp's rigorous training his endurance has further grown, he was able to shrug off attacks from Shichibukai level enemies, deep cuts and even surviving techniques that others would have surely died from. He has been shown to easily walk off a building collapsing on him. Even using suicidal tactics such as letting himself be pierced by enemy swords to get them in range doesn't bother him. His Post-time skip endurance is as monstruous as ever, now managing to fight enemies for a weeks length and even surviving hit's from Admirals without the use of Busoshoku Haki (he may have used Tekkai though). 'Weapons' Rowe always carries his trusty double edged katana, Suzume ''(Sparrow). It looks similar to Shiki's swords Oto and Kogarashi. After the timeskip he started carrying throwing knives and a backup dagger. Sometimes he can be seen carrying a stock rifle with a bayonet attached to the tip. Used as both a ranged weapon and a melee weapon ''(imbued with haki). Rokushiki Rowe is able to use the superhuman martial arts and its techniques. However he prefers to use it mainly for mobility during fights, and because of the utility it gives in everyday situations. TBA Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation'' '' Before the Time Skip he had little to no knowledge on this kind of haki, using it only once and instinctively (when he fought Mihawk). He actually first found out about this type of haki a few days before he was promoted to Vice Admiral. After the Time Skip his skill has grown considerably, now capable of predicting movements of multiple enemies in a fight. Deeming it necessary for his survival after leaving the Marines, Rowe developed great skill as a Sensor, he is capable of sensing weak people up to a mile, but people that have strong will he can pick up only from 500 feet. He can also discern peoples intents to some extent although he describes it as a foggy sensation, implying that he doesn't have much control over this ability.'' Unforutnately he isn't yet capable of constantly keeping this Haki up like true '''Kenbunshoku' masters can, he can't use it while he sleeps. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments As a former Vice Admiral, Rowe had to know how to utilise atleast one form of Haki. Pre-time skip he was most capable at using Busoshoku Haki, 'using it very precisely to harden only selective limbs and enhance his durability and strength. After the Time Skip, Rowe's skill has tremendously grown gaining both more strength and utility. Like Vice Admiral Vergo, Rowe learned to harden his whole body if needed, increasing his muscle mass and size significantly ''(although it has been implied that it puts great strain on his body). The mastery over this haki allowed him to block even sword attacks. His ability to harden his body now doesn't just extend to himself but also to his weapons. By imbuing them with his Haki, he is capable of enhancing the weapons durability and striking strength. Furthermore he is capable of strking further than his arm actually reaches by using the Invisible Armor this technique provides. A speciality of his is the fact that the Invisible Armor is constantly protecting him from harm, even while sleeping or if he doesn't want it to. However, as with all of '''Busoshoku Haki, the user can be still beaten by opponents who hit harder than the hardened body can withstand, thus his armor can still be shattered and he can still be bludgeoned into unconsciousness by considerably stronger opponents like the Yonko or the Admirals. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Rowe has Haoshoku Haki, first unleashing right after he was born and immediately knocking out weaker prisoners in the area. He can't control it much, as just like his Busoshoku Haki, it is constantly active in the form of an aura, which was reffered to as his Ambition. Its ability is to function as a natural affinity to animals, raging beast calm is his presence and nearby animals often come to him as they consider him of of their own. However this ability also works on humans to a limited extent. He can frighten or knock out enemies depending on how angry he gets. 'Misc. Skills' He is a skilled diver and swimmer, he is very experienced in diving and can dive to great depths without any equipment. He can hold his breath for an incredible amount of time. Rowe can cook very well thanks to his supreme senses of taste and smell, during his time as a Vice Admiral he often cooked for his subordinates. He can cook astonishing meals despite having no training. Rowe also enjoys singing sea shaties during his travels, his favourite being Randy Dandy and Leave her Johnny, leave her. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Will involve Impel Down and Garp. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page-- Category:DJMatyas Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Revolutionary Category:Former Marine Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Swordsmen